User blog:ProfArchibaldHale/I know it's sad, but we need to accept that it has happened, and move on...
Stop dwelling on the past and look to the future. Yes, I know. The entire community was shattered. I cried for nights. I cried when it had ended. I lost my love for LEGO (I still am a fan, but that's slowly degrading. Thanks a lot Half-Life :P) partially. But it's not good for us to dwell on this for almost three weeks (Or in other words, almost a month). But think about the good times. Like when we found out Imaginatrix was actually a girl :P. Memories can never be taken away from you, or if they are, it's only temporary (*cough* Excluding alzheimers *cough*). Let's remember LU for the good it brought us, and move on. Mourning the loss of it isn't gonna do anything. Picture this: Some day you become a famous gamer. People ask you what your fave, or first, game was. And you can say that it was LU, and that it was wonderful, enjoyable and just a great game. I know the loss. Whenever I listen to the track "Core B9" (Portal 2 OST) it reminds me of LU for some reason. The feel of being betrayed by LEGO just because of their image. They didn't have to make an MMO. They would have saved more customers than they lost. Or even stuck with it. Answer to hackers: Block their proxies. Or their IPs and accounts and emails and etc. Sticking around on this Wiki and making arguments doesn't do a darn thing to bring LU back. All it does is show new people, or people that are on rarely, that you are a bad person and to avoid you. It makes people dislike you. It makes people just want to avoid you because they don't know you, so they don't know how to not push your buttons (Yes, I did word that right, believe it or not). Heck, I probably played a key factor in LU's closure from all those rants. But am I going to dwell on it? No. Can I change the past? Not without creating a paradox. (You see, if you make a mistake, go back in time to stop yourself doing it, then you have no reason to use timetravel or whatever. It's a paradox. Unless the G-Man has something to do with it. =P). What's done is done. You can't change it. But what you do next is up to you. I'm simply trying to say something. Does it mean people will listen? Nope. Does it mean you'll take my advice? Nope. I'm just telling you that you all need to find something new. However, don't obsess over it like what happened with LU. Because that's what caused all the pain and sadness. Getting attached to it. Do a variety of things. Yes, be sad when one goes, but be grateful. Every end leaves room for the start of something new. ProfArchibaldHale KyleTyphonus Category:Blog posts